Four Six Ten
by JaceMichAel
Summary: Initiates, training and love. That's all it comes down to. A very "Dauntless" Tris ;) and of course, Four. I am terrible at summaries, but it's a great story (I hope you think so too.) Rated T for some minor swearing, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Four + Six= Ten

Tris POV

I walked around the edge of the chasm, grinning. It had been 4 years, 364 days since I had chosen Dauntless, and it would be my third year training initiates. Tomorrow was Choosing Day, and Tori (Now Dauntless leader) had just confirmed that I would be training initiates again, with Tobias. Two years ago, my first year training, Tobias and myself agreed to go as Four and Six. Since then, my favorite thing to do was to scare the crap out of initiates. I continued the walk to Tobias' apartment, still grinning. Most likely, I looked like the complete idiot I felt like. Over the loud activity of the Pit, someone yelled out," Hey Six!" I returned the wave, beginning to laugh. Today was the last day for "Happy, cheery" Six! Tomorrow I would have to turn into "Instructor" Six. Tobias would do the same. Now days, most everyone called me by the name "Six". Excluding close friends, of course.

I reached his apartment, and went right on in. Tobias was already there, sitting down on the couch. His shift at the control room had gotten off the same time as mine, at the tattoo parlor, yet Tori had to tell me the good news. Worn out, I sat down next to him, yawning. After stealing his soda, and thoroughly draining it, He said, "Hello Six…" Tobias smirked, teasing me slightly with the name. I grinned as well, though I had hardly stopped. "Hello Four.." To some, this teasing wouldn't mean much, but to Four and myself, it meant quite a bit. After a few hours of television, the both of us began to get very tired. After another yawn, my 3rd in one commercial brake, I noted, Tobias simply picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to the bedroom. We fell asleep instantly, listening to each other breath. It was definitely enough for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…Hey! So this is my first fanfic, o.o Hope you like it! Review please, and give me ideas! If I like them, Ill incorporate them! :D I am a girl, don't get confused by my name! :D ~Jace**

**Tris POV**

I woke up early, to the sound of the shower. I groaned, the bed squeaking in protest as I rolled over. It turns out, that a pillow over one's head does not muffle noises very well. Tobias must have heard me, because he yelled out," Initiates today!". That got me up, and I could hear him laughing. I practically ran to the kitchen, located towards the front of our small apartment. Tobias had already made coffee, and I licked my lips hungrily. I poured myself a cup, drinking deeply. Since joining, and being introduced to coffee by Uriah, I had become an addict. As soon as Tobias left the bathroom, I went in to get ready. I would be the first thing the initiates saw, and I wanted there first look of Dauntless to be badass. I slipped on a simple, tight black tank top, black skinny jeans, and my signature black combat boots. I grinned as I caught a glance of myself in the mirror…Yes, this was going to be a good day. The tank fit perfectly, outlining my small form. The light glinted off the mirror, and I shielded my eyes, I had to keep getting ready anyway. I began brushing out my cropped, blond hair. Two weeks after becoming a full fledged Dauntless member, I had added coloured streaks to my hair. It was now Blond, with bright streaks of purple and blue. Since, I had also gotten over my precious misconceptions about piercings, (At least, in respectable places..) and had three in each ear, one cartilage, and two in the lobe. I also had a very small, simple diamond in my nose. I added makeup to my look, heavily lining each eye. Intimidating was the look I was going for, and so far, It looked pretty good. I wore a couple spiked bangles on each arm. I smiled at myself in the mirror, Tris was now the epiphany of Dauntless. As I walked out of the bathroom, I went into "Instructor mode". Tobias was already at the door, looking impatient. He did however, break into a grin at the sight of me. A tight, black t-shirt showed his muscles off nicely, which was fine by me. He of course, wore black skinny jeans, somewhat similar to mine, and worn out sneakers. I stood on my tiptoes, kissing him. After a couple short, but sweet seconds, I broke it off, and with an evil grin, began sprinting down the long, rocky tunnel that served as a hallway. "Race you!" I yelled.

**Tobias POV**

I stood at the door, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for Tris. God, Zeke was right for once. Women take forever. Finally, she walked out of the bathroom. I mentally prepared myself to be mad at her, but as soon as I caught sight of her, I knew it was useless preparation. I could never be mad at her. Tris looked absolutely….Dauntless. I grinned, especially when she rose up to kiss me. As she broke the kiss, I frowned, what'd I do? It disappeared however, as she smirked, and bolted down the hall, yelling "Race you!" .I shook my head and began laughing as I chased after the beautiful girl. My beautiful girl.

**Tris POV**

He was gaining, so I picked up my pace. I could hear my boots hitting the pavement, slap, slap, slap. As I turned my head, to look back at Tobias, I shrieked. He must have been running flat out, because he was only inches behind me. I grinned, and began running faster. He was much faster than me though, and within seconds, I had been picked up. I shrieked again, this time with laughter, as my boyfriend kept running, carrying me to the net.  
**A/N…More badass Tris next chapter! ;) She's on her way! **


	3. ErJust Kidding?

**A/N SO, this isn't really a chapter! Don't kill me! The actual chapter will be up tonight. It would be up now, but my phone won't let me post a new chapter on it...Stupid! Anywho, I need Truth or Dare Ideas! Would you Rather ideas as well...C'mon, seriously! Review! Ideas, suggestions, criticism, random questions, cookies, and hugs all welcome in your review. -Jace (And yes, I do feel a need to sign my name after this...)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N So, Long chapter! I was to lazy to type up the rest of it, so, anyway, be happy? Review, review, review! I NEED TRUTH OR DARE IDEAS! Hehe…Anywho, did I say review?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, nor any character in it.

Tris POV

I shielded my eyes as we exited the building, the bright yellow sun temporarily blinding me. The relentless pounding of my fists on Tobias' back stopped, as I was slung into the net. Tobias was soon laying beside me, eyes closed, listing to the distant sounds of the Dauntless chaos, and the cheers that went along with it. I rolled over, facing him," You know, people will be here soon, to see the new initiates." Tobias nodded, opening one eye lazily. "I know, unless we want to be a cushion, we should probably move." We lay there for a second more, before he abruptly jumped out. Tobias brushed himself off, before offering me a hand. I took it, and he pulled me out of the net. I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him. I intended for it to be quick, but Tobias held me there, and I wasn't going to fight.

After a few minutes, someone behind us cleared his throat, and we turned to see Will and Christina, holing hands, Zeke and Shauna, with there arms around each other as Zeke smirked, and Uriah and Marlene. Uriah had cleared his throat, and was now pretending to gag. I blushed, my Abnegation showing, as I leaned against Tobias. Marlene rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and leaned in to kiss him. I noticed that he didn't object to that…Everyone began to laugh, and it was moments like this that made me glad that I had chosen Dauntless, and I had made it past initiation. Christina had the willpower to stop laughing and said," Initiates in two minutes guys!" She grinned at the thought. Uriah and herself would be training Dauntless borns, while Tobias and I were training the transfers. It worked out well.

The Dauntless members made they're way in, and you could now hear Max talking on the roof. Everyone snickered as they watched Tobias mouth the words that Max spoke. In seconds however, he was Four. Someone jumped, their screams following them down. I gasped, as did everyone else chose enough, when I saw that there were two girls, both wearing grey. They were the third and fourth Abnegation transfers ever. I returned to being impassive, as I reached out a hand, and hauled one out of the net. They were freaking twins! "Names?" asked Four gruffly. He seemed unaffected by them. They looked up at him, though I noticed one staring at me. The one spoke," I'm Alex, and this is my twin, Sophia" She winced as the other one smacked her," or Sophi…" she added. I grinned, turning to face the crowd. "First jumpers! Alex and Sophi!" My yelling was met with the screams and cheers of the Dauntless. The initiates were thus:

Lula, from Erudite, currently being very  friendly with my boyfriend,

Nixie, from Amity. I don't think she'll make it.

Jacob, from Candor. I think he'll be this group's Peter.

Russel, Erudite. He's quiet, and already reminding me of Al.

Tristan, from Candor, looks like he'll make the physical, at least.

Brooke, also Candor, looks like she transferred because Tristan did.

Heather, Erudite. I don't know if she belongs here. She's busy analyzing everything.

Trishtan, another Erudite, is now calling herself Tanna, because her name is so similar to Tristan's.

Alex, Abnegation, is one of the twins, and looks like she really should be here.

Sophi, Abnegation, is the other twin, and busy annoying Alex.

I grinned. I was Six, and it was time to show the newbies the compound.

ALEX, POV

I whooped and yelled as we rode on the train. I had always known that I didn't belong in Abnegation, and now, I knew I was right. Soph looked at me, slightly concerned for my sanity. "C'mon Twinsie!" I grinned, teasing her with the nickname. "It's fun!" I urged. She nodded, relenting. "Alright, I do it." She tried to annoyed, though I knew she wasn't. Soon, we were both hanging off the edge of the train, holding on with one hand, yelling and laughing. From our vantage point, I could see the Dauntless born's jumping off, and I turned, grabbing my twin's hand. She raised an eyebrow at me, then facepalmed. I glared at her in return. I had no problem with speed, but, heights? They just weren't my thing. Sophi nodded, then yelled over the wind," Go!" We jumped, and for a moment, we were suspended in air, before crashing to the ground. I heard a scream behind me, and realized that I had landed on the edge of the roof, and the only thing keeping Soph from falling was me. The only thing keeping my other half alive, was me.

I finally got her up, just barely. We sat next to each other, breathing hard. "Let's go Stiffs!" I heard. I turned around, to see a man looking at us. Soph scowled at the word Stiff, but we both got up, tucking my black hair behind my ear. "I'm Max, a leader of Dauntless, here at the compound. You have passed the train, now it's time to go one fall forward. Literally. Transfers first!" he yelled, gesturing to the edge of the building. Soph spoke," Off the edge? Is there something there to catch us?" He raised a brow, looking amused." Who knows? Anyway. Who's first?" No one seemed willing, so I looked at her, and shrugged. She nodded, and grabbed my hand. We were thinking the same thing. I grinned, and we set off at a sprint to the edge of the building. I glanced back at the last second, to see everyone staring at us, shocked. I couldn't help myself, and I said," Later Losers!" I cringed, and closed my eyes, suddenly realized how far up we were. Suddenly, I screamed, terrified of the height we were at. My scream only lasted about half a second though, as the rest of the air was forced from my lungs.

It was a net. That's what caught us. I laughed in relief, as I grabbed a hand, and it hauled me out of the net. I blinked, looking at the person connected to the hand. Holy Shit. "Names?" he grunted. "I'm Alex, and this is my twin, Sophia." I winced as she smacked me, and rubbed my arm, in mock hurt." Or Sophi…" The girl who had helped Sophi out turned around, yelling something about us. I didn't hear, because I was staring at the girl. She looked so mean! And the guy that helped me out? Don't get me started! God, I hoped we weren't going to see them often. I saw, out of the corner o my eye that Soph was as stunned as I was. We stood off to the side, drinking it all in, al the other initiates came down. Once every transfer was down, the Dauntless borns started. Instead of jumping one at a time, and freefalling, they were jumping in groups, and doing flips on they're way down. The girl opened her mouth to speak, once we were all on solid ground, and had split into groups. I took a deep breath. It was time to be Dauntless.


	5. IDEAS

**GUYS, GUESS WHAT?! I ONLY HAVE TWO TRUTH OR DARE IDEAS. WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STUFF? LET'S GO! IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! TRUTH OR DARE! SERIOUSLY, I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER (WHICH I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN) UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3, MAYBE FOUR TRUTH OR DARE IDEAS! **(HEHE, FOUR!) **AGAIN, I ONLY HAVE TWO IDEAS, WHICH IS WHY THIS IS IN BOLD, AND ALL CAPS! C'MON GUYS! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay! So, I'll make a deal with ya'll. Every time I get ten reviews, so like 20, 30, 40, 50...etc. I post a new chapter. That means you need to review if you want to see a couple people be beat up, and so on! I also have a little challenge for you. Whoever can write the best summary for my story, and review it to me, will get a couple spoilers. Good ones too! Cookies in the review too...I like those! Chocolate chip is the best. **

**~Yours 'till there's no blue cookies! ;) (I love you if you get that reference) ****_Jace_**

**Tris POV**

"Shut up!" I yelled, deciding I would be blunt. Everyone but two of the Erudite shut up. I glowered at the pair, my voice dropping I volume, as well as pitch. "Did you hear me? Because I believe I told you to shut up." They looked up, apparently startled that I was talking to them like this. "Are you done?" The Erudites nodded, and I grinned inwardly. "Okay then! I'm Six, and this is Four! We will be your instructors, and trainers for the next couple of weeks. You may call us slave drivers." A girl wearing black and white snickered. A candor smart mouth…Tobias could handle this. He approached the girl, towering over her. "Do you have a problem with our names?" The smirk dropped off her face, and she muttered," No? I-I mean, they're original?" she squeaked. I fought to keep a straight face, as Tobias hissed," That's what I thought you said." The initiate looked at him, terrified. "Let's go! Time to show you the compound. Get moving" I yelled. We were walking, halfway to the chasm, when I stopped and scowled. The chasm. It brought back memories, ones I would rather not revisit. I looked towards Tobias, and he nodded. "This is the chasm, which represents the fine line between daredevil, and idiot. DO not jump! Someone does it every year, and I hope it's not one of you.: Even the stunned faces of the initiates didn't snap me out of my revere. "Six!" Tobias yelled, playing it off as something normal. "Time to show them the Pit!" I looked over the group as we walked, they were all taller than me, by at least a couple inches. Good, easier to have them underestimate me. My thoughts were interrupted by another Candor, Always Candor. He snickered, " The Pit? That's clever. Cut our for Erudite weren't you all Dauntless." I scowled, pivoting on my heel. I slammed my hand into the smart mouth's chest, knocking him against the wall. "Yes, maybe we were, but, you are not one of us yet, and you must, you **will **respect us. So shut, you're, damned mouth. Okay Candor?" He nodded furiously, his eyes wide. Apparently, he didn't expect me to be able to do something like that. I smiled sweetly, before marching back to the front, and yelling, "Move!" Needless to say, they moved….quickly. I smiled inwardly, I love my job. As Tobias pushed open the heavy double doors, I heard a whimper from the Candor. Yeah, now  he gets it. "This!" I yelled, "Is where you can get food, clothing, tattoos, and anything else you might need." They nodded, taking it all in. I suppose, just as Christina and I had. "To the dorms" said Tobais, leading them to the very place where we stayed. I opened the door, ushering them in. A chill passed over e, as I saw Edward lying on his bed, hand over his eye, screaming. I could see myself, hopelessly trying to calm him down. Tobias began talking, saving me from my thoughts. "These are your dorms. You have 3 hours until lights out, I greatly suggest that you do go to sleep then. You'll need the rest."

**Sophie POV**

We began walking, and I gripped Alex's shoulder tightly. We were completely silent, since the altercation with Four, about their names. I began to hear a noise, similar to the sound the water made in the sink, when you turn it on. I gasped, as the hallway opened up, to see a type of canyon. Four started to yell, over the roaring of the noise. "This is what we call the chasm!" Chasm…That was the word I was looking for. It seemed more appropriate. I couldn't hear him properly, but I caught," Don't Jump!" and "Someone does every year!' This frightened me, but Alex was staring over the edge, laughing slightly as the wind whipped through the dark hair that we shared. We began moving again, in peace until Four yelled, "Six! Time to show them the Pit!" I felt Alex stiffen as Six turned, her penetrating blue eyes on us.

A Candor muttered something, seemingly to insinuate that Dauntless are stupid. I groaned, but only so Alex could hear. In seconds, Six had slammed him against the wall, assuredly making him regret talking at all. "The Pit" was explained seconds later, it made sense, that's all I can say.

Later, they took us to the dorms. Six seemed to stiffen, but it left so quickly that it must have been me. My ears began to ring as I heard," 3 hours." Whatever we wanted? I squealed. Alex groaned, obviously not happy to be my twin at this moment, which sent me into a fit of giggles. I ran off to go shopping.

**Tobias POV**

Time to leave the initiates. For three hours, Tris and I could be together, hopefully without someone barging in, interrupting us, and grabbing one of us, because we were "needed" elsewhere.

**Sophi POV**

I returned, not having bought anything. Their clothes were too tight, and I found that I wasn't to keen to get rid of Abnegation, my faction. No, my old faction now. I lay down just as the lights flickered out, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke at approximately midnight, I guess, to find my pillow wet/ Was there a leak? As I rolled over to look at the ceiling, though, I found my face stiff with salty tears. Obviously, my sleep had not been as dreamless as I had preciously thought. I heard a soft sniffling, and turned to my right to see Alex crying. Beautiful, fearless, brave Alex, crying? She hadn't tossed her clothes either. I fell asleep, hand in hand with my sister, my only beacon, symbol of Abnegation left, both of us crying. Together, though, we knew that we would make it through this.

**REVIEW! THERE IS A LITTLE BUTTON... CLICK ON IT! DO IT! LUV YA! ~Jace**


	7. Sorry! Again!

**Hay! SOOO SORRY! I will have the next chapter up by Thursday. Again, I apologize. My computer crashed and my chapter was saved on here, and now I have to rewrite it. Excuses, excuses...ANYWAY! I love you guys so much for reading this, and I will update VERY VERY soon. ~Jace, (Love the kukis! ;) you know who you are!)**


	8. Chapter 5

**I'm SORRY! No excuses! AHHH! I know, that I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I'm a terrible person….well, here's the next chapter! Expect the next in just a couple days! **

**Tris POV**

I woke up seconds before my alarm at 6:00, to see a travel mug of coffee, and a slice of Dantless cake lying on the nightstand. A smile crossed my face as I saw the note neatly tucked under it.

_Went to get an early start. Left you a snack, DO NOT forget to eat an actual breakfast. Hope you like the cake. I'm in the training room._

_~Love, Tobias_

Hurriedly, I dressed, going for the usual intimidating. I hopped out the door, still tying on my left combat boot. I jogged towards the cafeteria, and grabbed a chocolate chip bagel, holding my coffee in my hand. I walked to the usual table, and dropped down between Uriah and Christina. I grinned towards them, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and Zeke, and was met my chuckles. I have looked confused, as I said," What? What's funny?" When the laughter died down, Zeke had fallen to the floor, clutching a stitch in his side. God he was stupid… Sadly, I had to love him like a brother. Shauna rolled her eyes, standing and offering Zeke her hand. He was obviously not making the effort to get up, and was dragged across the floor as Shauna yanked on his hand. This time, everyone was laughing but Zeke. "Still" I said, "What's so funny?" Uriah answered, eyes twinkling. "How much you want to scare the living crap out of the initiates is very obvious." I smirked," Really? That much?" As an answer, Shauna pointed to the faces of Uriah and Christina. Their faces practically glowed with anticipation. A smile tugged at my lips as I finished my bagel. "Gotta run!". "Us too" said Chris. She shot a pointed look at Uriah, and something told me he wasn't liking the get up early thing. I gave her a hurried hug, and be both bolted out to the separate training rooms.

Slowing as I neared, I heard the familiar sound of a fist slamming against the bag. I pushed open the door, and Tobias grabbed the bag, and it stilled. His shirt was pulled tight against his body, clinging against his sweaty skin. The outline of every muscle was visible through the shirt, and I grinned. He began to walk towards me, his deep blue eyes shining in the light, making my heart pound through my chest, as it usually did whenever he looked at me like that. Tobias gently brushed his lips to mine, and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the bag. I rolled my eyes, as he stood observing. Eyes glinting mischievously, he spoke. "Let's see if you can get the bag to move, Stiff." I grinned, setting a stance in front of the bag. Big, bad instructor Four was back. Suddenly, I threw a punch. The bag moved all right, right towards Four, hitting him where the sun don't shine. He groaned, dropping to the floor. Unlike Zeke, he didn't seem to out of it. "Really Six?" I stifled a laugh, almost needing to shove my knuckles in my mouth to keep from laughing. Dropping down next to him, I said," Are you alright?" He groaned again, attempting to get up, before collapsing on the ground again, one finger held up in a silent 'Gimme a minute.' I was to late to smother my laughter this time, and it rang through the room. Four tried to get up again, this time succeeding. As I continued laughing, he hobbled towards me, and pressed a kiss to my lips. "That was a nice way to tell me to shut up." Tobias managed a grin, and I turned to sit down. " Oh no, Oh no, no, no." I turned to face his smirking features," You're not done yet, Six."

We warmed up on the bags, before going into the ring, hand-to-hand. Best out of 5. First round was his, second was mine, third was his, fourth, mine, and fifth his. Final score was 3-2. After some target practice, (On each other, of course.) we stopped. We checked our watches, still the grey they were when we were in Abnegation, and chuckled. 7:57. Time to wake up the initiates.

Grabbing a bucket of pre-prepared water balloons, (Thanks Uri!) we set off towards the dorms. As we drew near, I yelped. Three boys, one with long, blond, hair, one tall brunette, and one buzz cut military boy were standing there. Gage, Blake and Johan respectively, were amid gales of silent laughter. They were three Dauntless borns, with Chris and Uriah, supposed to be in their dorms. I cast my eyes towards the ceiling, before grabbing Gage and Johan by the collars. "What're you doing here? You need to train if you want to make it back in Dauntless!" Although, as I whispered this, I was fighting off laughter myself. My ever supporting boyfriend, insert sarcasm here, was leaning against the wall, shoulders shaking. He was laughing too. I guess the sight must have been funny. Here I was, scolding three boys that are the type of boys your mother warns you about, complete with tattoos. "Aw, C'mon Six!" whined Gage, flashing a smile that I had seen charm many girls. Well, that, the blond hair, the honey brown eyes, and the ripped physique. However, that wasn't going to work on me. "Shut up Gage." I scolded. He rolled his eyes, smirking at me. Johan stepped up," We just want to see them pelted! Let us stay….Please?" Woah…I had never heard Johan the bad boy say please. "Fine." I said, letting go of their collars. Standing on my tiptoes, I patted Johan's prickly head. Get the high and tight haircut fixed, wanna be Marine." He pouted. "I am a Marine! A manly Marine!" I rolled my eyes once more. Pointing my finger at the wall just outside the dorm, I said," Stay here." Nodding towards Tobias, we picked up the buckets and silently stepped into the room.

"Up! Get up!" I yelled, as I threw the balloons at multiple initiates. Someone screamed as they were blasted y the icy water. "Get up!" joined Tobias, walking towards the only still sleeping initiate. He grabbed a balloon, and popped it right over it's head. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty! Time to get up!" He said, as she screamed. "No kiss in this fairytale!" Tobias turned to face the rest of them. " You were all supposed to be at training 7 minutes ago! Get moving! Meet us there! You have 5 minutes, starting now!" With that, we stepped out, and I smacked the back of Blake's and Gage's head, one right after the other, and yanked on Johan's ear. "To training!" Tobias broke into a run, and I chased him down the hall, running as fast as I could. Running flat out, I could barely keep up. I could not wait to scare the crap out of the initiates.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys! Special shout out to **Pllforever ** who has reviewed ****every single chapter so far****! Anyway! Still need Truth or Dare ideas, (Coming out in 2 more chapters!) so REVIEW! **

**-Wuv you till hell freezes over, or the world runs out of sexy, sexy warlocks, Jace. **_(BTW, if you get THAT reference, I love you even more! 3 One of these days, I will tell you all of my fandoms!)_


End file.
